


Kleiô et Galátée

by Womenbeinghonest



Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gods and Heroes, Greek God Enjolras, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womenbeinghonest/pseuds/Womenbeinghonest
Summary: Kleiô est née et a grandi sur les terres sacrées de Delphes. Ses parents l'ont élevée à la mesure de ses origines, en demi-déesse et en héro. Kleiô, dont le nom signifie "gloire", voit pourtant sa valeur mise à l'épreuve par la fantaisie des dieux lorsqu'elle rencontre Galatée.Ensemble, les deux femmes rappelleront aux Olympiens que, depuis toujours, les vertus de l'amour peuvent élever même le plus simple des mortels au rang divin.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887781





	Kleiô et Galátée

Cette histoire remonte à bien longtemps.

À Delphes, ville d'Apollon, vit un jeune garçon au destin peu commun. Ce garçon, c'est Iéroklès. Ieroklès est le plus beau de tous les garçons de Delphes. Il faut dire qu'à Delphes, où se dresse le sanctuaire du flamboyant Apollon, mais aussi celui de la divine Athéna, les garçons et les jeunes filles sont tous bien beaux et bien bâtis. Mais Ieroklès est, sans conteste, le plus beau de tous. À la mesure de sa beauté, il s'enquiert d'une compagne qui saura l'égaler. Bien que magnifiques, les femmes de Delphes ne savent lui inspirer l'amour.

Alors il part, quitte sa contrée, à la recherche de sa moitié. Elle se révèle bientôt à lui dans les yeux d'une immense effigie : Athéna, Grande Protectrice d'Athènes. La déesse est magnifique et guerrière, mais aussi stratège et bonne envers les Hommes. À Athènes, tous la vénèrent comme déesse unique.

Lorsque Ieroklès regagne Delphes, il loue culte à la déesse sans plus jamais connaître de répit. Elle est devenue sa déesse, l'unique raison de ses jours et de ses nuits. Il la prie chaque jour et chaque nuit qui passe. Son coeur épris d'une passion dévorante, de lui accorder une nuit avec elle il la supplie.

Les années passent, mais jamais, l'amour de Iéroklès ne trépasse. La déesse Athéna l'entend depuis l'Olympe. Elle qui n'a jamais accordé à quiconque son affection est touchée par sa candeur et la sincérité de son ardeur. Portant une main à son coeur, soudain devenu d'Eros le fidèle adorateur, elle dépose son regard sur le bel homme qui l'adule depuis son sanctuaire, et s'émeut soudain.

Elle ignore que, dans son ombre, Aphrodite, qui avait un jour été offensée par l'audace de la déesse de prétendre avec elle au titre de _L_ _a plus belle_ , a décidé de se venger de cet affront. Athéna a toujours argué qu'elle resterait vierge à tout jamais. Et bien, la déesse du désir allait en décider autrement.

Elle murmure à son acolyte Eros, dieu de l'amour, de tirer une flèche d'or sur les deux amants. Athéna, embrasée par le souffle du désir, rejoind le beau Ieroklès. En secret, elle s'unit à lui. De leur union naîtra un enfant : un demi-dieu. Pour dissimuler à tous ce qui vient d'arriver, Athéna met au monde cet enfant dans les entrailles de la Grèce, avant qu'il ne soit né. Émue de l'amour qu'elle lui porte, elle le couvre d'un baiser, et le place dans le ventre d'une femme stérile. La déesse vient de donner son enfant à porter à une femme dont les traits lui sont similaires, une femme stratège et guerrière : Euridiké.

Comblé, Ieroklès épouse Euridiké, princesse spartiate. Naquit ainsi véritablement l'enfant divin, fille d'Athéna et de Ieroklès, portée par la redoutable Euridiké : elle s'appellera Kleiô, celle qui est glorieuse. Euridiké, fille du roi de Sparte pour qui la venue de cette enfant était une bénédiction miraculeuse, quitte la cité. Elle élève Kleiô en femme guerrière. Son père lui apprend à penser et à vénérer les dieux comme ses pairs. Kleiô grandit, devient une femme brillante, preste, forte et vaillante. Elle est plus forte et plus habile que tous les garçons de son âge. À Delphes, on la considère bientôt comme une guerrière au même titre que les hommes.

Quand les Phocidiens prennent la cité lors des guerres sacrées, c'est elle qui aide la population à s'enfuir dans les campagnes et à échapper aux envahisseurs. Puis elle se tient dans les rangs de Delphes et de Sparte pour faire la guerre aux Phocidiens et aux Athéniens. On dit d'elle que rien ne peut l'arrêter sur le champ de bataille, qu'elle a la force de tenir tête à dix hommes réunis. Elle fend les rangs sans mal, et fait trembler ses ennemis. Quand elle se dresse avec son frère d'armes Romílos sur le sable labouré de la Grèce, on dit d'eux qu'ils sont invincibles.

Les exploits de Kleiô retentissent partout et au-delà. Alors que sur l'Olympe se déroule un énième banquet, les clameurs adulant la gloire de la mortelle atteignent les dieux. Athéna entend le nom de sa fille, et a bien du mal à dissimuler la fierté qui la gagne. Les autres dieux sont désapointés : qui est donc cette mortelle qui fait tant parler d'elle ?

Aphrodite, elle, a comprit. Et, folle de rage de s'être ainsi faite bernée, prépare déjà la suite de sa vengeance. De nouveau, elle se penche à l'oreille d'Eros pour lui murmurer un sombre dessein.

En effet, l'on raconte que, bien que Kleiô fasse la fierté de tous, elle ne s'est toujours pas trouvé d'époux, à l'âge pourtant où même les hommes se marient. Son ami d'enfance lui, s'est épris pour une jeune Athénienne à la beauté délicate, du nom de Galátée. Sa famille et celle de Kleiô se portent une grande rivalité, se querellent depuis toujours pour savoir laquelle des deux se verra attribuée la protection des terres sacrées de Delphes. Mais qu'importe. Romílos épousera Galátée.

Hélas, c'est sans compter sur la sournoiserie d'Aphrodite. Sous ses ordres, Eros tire trois flèches. La première, elle atteint la poitrine de Romílos. Aussitôt, le jeune homme est pris d'un amour fou, non pour sa belle, mais pour son amie d'enfance : Kleiô. Il lui fait des avances, et Galátée, sa promise, les surprend tous deux enlacés.

Kleiô, outrée d'apprendre que son ami lui fait des avances alors qu'il est engagé, repousse Romílos, et part à la poursuite de Galátée, car si la première flèche a touché Romílos, les deux autres, elles, sont venus se ficher dans la poitrine des deux femmes. Kleiô et Galátée brûlent désormais d'amour l'une pour l'autre, alors même que Galátée et Romílos ne sont pas encore mariés. Galátée ne veut pas, et n'a jamais voulu de ce mariage.

Alors qu'elles assistent à la fête donnée en son honneur, les deux femmes s'éclipsent et s'avouent leur passion dévastatrice. Puis, après avoir échangé leur premier baiser, Galátée supplie Kleiô de la prendre contre elle, de consommer en secret leur union. Kleiô s'y refuse d'abord, dévastée à l'idée de corrompre cette union une nouvelle fois. Mais la force d'Eros est trop puissante, même pour la demi-déesse.

Kleiô cède, s'unit, malgré toutes les bienséances, à sa bien-aimée. Athéna, inquiète pour sa fille, dissimule leur étreinte dans son sanctuaire, au creux de la nuit.

Mais le jour du mariage, la guerre sacrée éclate de nouveau à Delphes. Kleiô prend Galátée avec elle et l'emmène.

Déguisées en soldats, elles affrontent ensemble les combats, et bien que Galátée ne soit pas guerrière dans l'âme, se battre aux côtés de son amante lui prodigue une force insoupçonnée. Elles parviennent ensemble à rentrer à Delphes, saines et sauves, et même victorieuses.

Mais c'est là, alors qu'elles rentrent chez elles, qu'elles sont découvertes. La colère de Romílos éclate. Humilié par sa future femme, trahi par celle dont il est épris, il tire son épée et se jette sur elles. Hélas, Kleiô est implacable. Sa lame traverse le corps du jeune homme alors qu'elle tente de défendre sa compagne.

Désormais, les deux femmes sont non seulement accusées d'adultère, mais aussi de meurtre. Les trois familles proclament la honte et l'exil sur elles. Mais Iéroklès et Euridiké ne peuvent se résoudre à bannir leur fille. Aussi, lui conseillent-t-ils d'aller voir la Pythie. Peut-être pourra-t-elle leur donner la clé du pardon.

Galátée et Kleiô, rongées par la culpabilité, s'exécutent. L'oracle est sans appel : pour se purifier se leurs fautes, elles devront chacune emprumpter l'un des deux chemins qui mènent au coeur des terres sacrées d'Apollon. Déchirées, les deux amantes se donnent un dernier baiser, une dernière étreinte, puis se séparent, commençant leur quête.

Le chemin de Galátée est plus long et plus érintant, mais il est sans danger. Celui de Kleiô en revanche est plus court et moins fatidique, mais il est semé d'embûches. Elle doit en effet affronter nombre de monstres qui gardent le chemin. Mais forte de son ascendance, et sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère divine, Kleiô parvient à tuer une à une les créatures infernales qu'elle rencontrent.

Le voyage est dur pour les deux amantes. Mais en contre-partie, les terres sacrées d'Apollon, ancien vestige du temps où les hommes n'avaient pas encore été punis par Zeus, se montrent clémentes et chaleureuses. La nourriture y pousse d'elle-même, il y fait bon vivre.

Finalement, les deux femmes parviennent au coeur des terres. Là, un immense temple dédié à Apollon se dresse. Les deux femmes y pénètrent main dans la main et font face au dieu qui apparaît soudain devant elles.

Elles réclament leur due, elles ont passé toutes les épreuves, elles ont mérité la bénédiction des dieux. Apollon enrage, car dans l'ombre de son trône, Aphrodite ne cesse de murmurer :

"Ces deux femmes s'aiment, dit-elle. Pourquoi mériteraient-elles leur fin heureuse alors que tu n'as jamais eu la tienne ?"

Pris d'un accès de colère, le dieu dégaine son arc, et tire.

Galátée s'interpose, voulant protéger sa bien aimée. Mais le trait est si puissant, la flèche si longue, qu'elle les traverse toutes les deux.

Kleiô n'est que blessée, mais Galátée, elle, se meurt. Kleiô, éplorée, s'effondre sur le corps de son amante. Elle supplie les dieux de la sauver. Personne ne semble l'entendre. Apollon demeure indifférent.

Soudain Athéna apparaît. Elle se penche sur Kleiô.

"Ne crains rien ma fille. Depuis toujours je te protège."

En effet, la déesse a une fois de plus fait montre de sa finesse stratège.

"J'avais, dit-elle, trempé ces flèches dans l'Ambroisie."

Tous se figent. L'Ambroisie, le nectar des dieux, le breuvage d'immortalité. Kleiô et Galátée n'ont plus rien à craindre, ni d'Apollon, ni d'Aphrotite, ni d'aucun autre dieu. Elles sont désormais déesses.

Elles font sans attendre leur entrée dans l'Olympe, sous la protection maternelle d'Athéna. Les dieux s'émeuvent de cet amour si fort qui les unit. Aphrodite renonce à son combat, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Tous savent désormais qu'Athéna n'est plus vierge, qu'elle a eu un enfant avec un mortel, et que cet enfant et sa compagne sont l'incarnation même de l'amour sincère.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire, il y en a beaucoup d'autres à venir ^^


End file.
